Rising Sun
by topaz1901
Summary: Renesmee and Jake are meant to be together. Everyone knows that, and they accept it. But when Renesmee meets a handsome new stranger during a party, will it change all that? Find out what happens as his secrets are revealed.
1. Thank you, Alice!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm topaz1901 and this is my first story. Make sure to review/favorite/subscribe. _Contructive _Criticism is always welcome, but please don't leave messages like "I hate this". ****Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material you recognize as SM's.**

Chapter 1- Thank You, Alice!

RPOV (Renesmee's Point of View):

He pulled me into his arms and I stretched my arms up to wrap around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. My heart pounded and threatened to jump out of my chest.

"Oh..." I turned to see my aunt, Alice, standing in the doorway. She had a satisfied smile on her face and was watching Jake and me. I knew she had seen this coming. The whole family had seen this coming, but my father especially had been hoping that if he avoided the matter, it wouldn't happen. Yeah, right!

"Alice, I-" I began.

"Chill, Ness, I won't tell anyone. But we all have to be careful with our thoughts," she said, "thanks to your father's brilliant ability."

I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" I squealed. I put my hand to her face like I used to when I was little. She smiled at my thoughts of gratefulness and happiness.

"Hey... thanks Alice. You're really growing on me," I turned to see Jacob smiling at Alice.

"You're not half bad either, Wolfy," she replied.

I looked at Alice. She was grinning at Jacob and I smiled at both of them. It was nice to see my family getting along with Jake. Or at least one member of the family.

"Alice?" My mother, Bella, came into the living room. "Alice, I appreciate you trying to, uh... help my wardrobe, but really, I'd take jeans and sweater over _this_ any day," she said.

My mouth fell open. My mom was holding a strappy black dress that would be _way _too tight if she were wearing it. In her other hand was a pair of 2 inch heels with black straps.

"Oh come on Bella! Obviously, becoming a vampire hasn't changed your taste at all!" Alice said. She shook her head and stepped forward to take the dress and shoes from my mother's hands. "I guess I can find you something more--"

"Reasonable?" my mother finished.

Alice sighed and turned to leave, but not before giving me a wink. Luckily, my mom wasn't paying attention and didn't spot it.

There was a party at our house tonight for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary and, of course, Alice was trying to find something special for everyone to wear. I wondered why she hadn't found anything for me yet.

I heard Jacob walk up to me from behind me and I turned to face him. He hugged me and then grinned at me for a very long time.

"Aren't you glad it was Alice who saw us and not Dad?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Honestly? I would have preferred it if nobody saw us at all," he said.

I smiled up at him and started when I heard my name being called.

"Nessie! Get over here!" someone called. I sighed.

So Alice had found a dress for me to wear to Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party. I looked at Jacob, who smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear. I turned and went up the stairs to my room. Alice was rummaging through my closet with a frown on her face.

"Oh Ness… Don't you have anything??" she said exasperatedly.

I sighed and went to join her.

"My clothes are perfectly fine. I'll just throw something together. Gran—I mean Esme and Carlisle won't mind, I'm sure."

I was always trying to call Esme and Carlisle my grandparents, but they would always correct me with a, "Call me Esme," or "Call me Carlisle." Alice turned to me with a sly expression on her face that I didn't like at all.

"Think about it as… you and Jacob's anniversary. Would you just… uh, 'throw something together'?" she asked coyly.

I blushed furiously.

"Okay, I'll wear whatever you want."

Alice smiled and pulled an outfit out of my closet.

"Finally, here's something decent to wear. Of course, this is only decent because _I'm _the one who bought it for you. This and a pair of stilettos should do nicely," she said, smiling.

I looked at the outfit she wanted me to wear. It was a white and teal halter dress that would only reach the middle of my thighs. In her other hand was a pair of white stilettos. I shrugged and took the clothes to try them on. When I came out, Alice beamed at me, radiating joy and pride. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh Nessie, you're perfect! You're just beautiful, even for a vampire! I am so happy you aren't stubborn like your mother—she would never let me buy her clothes! If only she had," Alice sighed, happily, "Now, let me do your makeup and hair…"

I obediently sat down in a chair and surrendered myself to Alice. She hummed as she used ribbons, mousse, hair clips, and who knows what else to beautify me.

"Okay, makeup now…" she murmured, spinning the chair around so I faced her. She dabbed at my face with various cosmetic tools and I sat still. Two hours and four cans of hairspray later, she leaned back and gave a satisfied smile.

"Done?" I asked. She grinned at me as she turned and pulled a small silver mirror out of her bag. She held it up. I gasped. A girl stared out of the mirror at me. Her pale face was perfectly proportioned and her chocolate brown eyes looked at me in wonder. Her lips were a light, soft peach and her cheeks were rosy and pink. Her eyebrows were fine and arched in surprise. Her hair had a single white ribbon in it, pushing it away from her face, but allowing her side bangs to fall through. Her hair was a pretty bronze color and fell in elaborate natural curls around her face.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked excitedly. I just gaped at the mirror. Her smile faded and her eyes widened. She looked hurt, mistaking my shock as disgust. "Well… I could _change _it, if you don't like—" I broke her off.

"Are you _kidding_?? I love it! I just love it! Oh Alice, thank you so much!" In that moment I was thinking about how Jake would react. And I really liked the reaction going through my mind. Alice beamed at me. I touched my face disbelievingly. I still couldn't understand how the girl in the mirror was _me. _I gave Alice a hug.

_Ding! Dong!_ I got up to open the door. I wanted to be the first to welcome guests. I dashed down the stairs and to the door. I pulled it open, and there stood Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar.

"Carmen! Kate! Eleazar!" I cried, hugging them. Carmen looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Renesmee Cullen?" she said disbelievingly.

I nodded and Kate shook her head. Carmen pulled me into another hug. "You're so grown up! You look amazing! I never would have guessed that the little toddler we all loved so much is standing here in front of me!"

These three were just some of the vampires who had come to my aid 4 years ago, when the Volturi had come to kill me. Carmen and her sister Kate were the ones who had really connected with me. Eleazar smiled and gave me a hug.

"You look great!" he said. Kate agreed and pulled me into yet another hug.

"Oh! Bella!" I heard a cry from my side and when I turned, Kate was hugging Mom and Carmen was marveling about how big I had become. My mom agreed and the three walked off.

"Carlisle!" I called. He was by my side in less than half a second. He smiled at Eleazar who smiled back and congratulated him on his __ anniversary. Carlisle thanked him and led him into the hall/living room where the party was happening. I closed the door. As night fell, the doorbell barely stopped ringing and guests kept on coming. Finally, all the guests had arrived and a slow song began to play. The crowd ushered Carlisle and Esme to the center of the large room to dance.

After a couple of minutes, they insisted that Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Daddy and Mom dance too. I watched the four couples, grinning. Then I saw him.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View):

I pushed my way through the crowd after Edward and I had been ushered next to Esme and Carlisle to dance, to my intense embarrassment. I knew I would be blushing if I could. I stood next to my Renesmee, my arms around Edward and his around me.

"Mom? Is it possible for _vampires_to imprint?" I stared at Renesmee. I knew she liked Jake, but still… Her eyes were distracted and I followed her dreamy gaze to… Drew?

**A/N: I know, it's bit short. But I sort of left a cliffy there? Don't you think? "Leave them wanting more" that's what I say. Chapter 2 will also be posted today. Make sure to comment, anonymous reviews are also welcome. **

**~Topaz**


	2. Drew who?

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hopefully, you liked Chapter 1 enough to come and read this. Make sure to comment/favorite/subscribe. **

**Special Thankyou to: My awesome friend Kaushika (teamswitzforever) who helped me edit my story. Go and check out her stories called Sunlight and Sweeter than Revenge. Also, go an check out my other friend Simran's story - The Collision (her username is Edwardismyromeo).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as SM's.**

Chapter 2- Drew Who?

BPOV

I gasped. And in that instant, all I could think was, _Edward will be happy. Happier than before, at least._

"What…" Edward began, but his voice trailed off as her frowned. I knew he was hearing Renesmee's thoughts. He too realized that for once, Renesmee was lost in thought of someone other than Jacob. "Drew… But what about Jacob?" he muttered.

As I looked at him, I couldn't keep an anxious look off my face. He spotted it instantly and stroked my hair gently. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out." I nodded and turned to Renesmee. I was startled. She was walking toward Drew seemingly in a trance. I sped after her and, gripping her arm tightly, pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen, where it was quieter. Edward was right behind us and he looked at our daughter sternly.

"What?" she snapped at me. Edward growled instinctively and protectively. I shook my head at him and he sighed.

"Renesmee, why were you looking at Drew that way?" Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Drew? His name is Drew! Do you know him, Mom? Can you introduce us?" I stared at her disbelievingly.

"It's too dangerous, Nessie. You have a beating heart. You have blood. We may be controlled, but not all vampires are that way. Please, just listen," Edward said.

"We would never invite anyone that would be dangerous to Nessie." I turned to see Alice standing behind us, looking curious. I quietly explained to her what had happened. "Don't worry, Edward. Nessie is perfectly safe around Drew," she said.

"Yes! Alice said its okay, so I'm going to talk to Drew!" Renesmee squealed. She sped off through the crowd. I watched her worriedly.

"What's happening?" Alice said. "She's supposed to love Jacob, and no one else. They're made for each other, no matter what. After all, he imprinted on her." To my surprise, Edward nodded.

"I don't know what's come over her, but I will find out. This shouldn't be happening," he agreed. I shook my head.

"But why—" I stopped midway through my sentence. Jacob had just come in. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was neatly tied back. As usual, his head stuck out over the crowd. He waved at me. I groaned and shoved through the crowd for what seemed like the millionth time this night. I grabbed Jake's hand and began tugging him back to the kitchen. He didn't resist, sensing my tension.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as we reached the kitchen. I sighed and peered out. I could just spot Renesmee talking animatedly to Drew.

"It's Nessie. She's acting… strange," Edward said. Jake frowned. We explained what was going on to him as well as we could.

"Drew who?" he hissed darkly when Bella said his name. After five minutes he too was wondering along with us why Renesmee was acting this way. I searched for her and Drew again but I couldn't find either of them. I turned to say this, but stopped. Alice's eyes had gone blank.

APOV (Alice's Point of View):

_He took her delicate hand in his. His was a pale color, like a milky white marble. Hers was more like porcelain and had French tips on the nails. He spoke._

_"Let's go." His voice was so quiet, it was inaudible. But not for vampires. They stepped forward lightly and then they were at a large window. It was open. Holding each other's hand, they jumped. The room was left empty. It had modern furniture and the walls were white. Shelves covered one wall. On one side, there was a bed._

I blinked and gasped. Edward's eyes were wide.

"Renesmee's left?" he asked. I nodded. Bella shook her head.

"Not possible. Renesmee wouldn't leave. Why would she leave?" Bella said. She couldn't stop the panic from creeping into her voice. She looked from Edward to me fearfully. Jacob's mouth was open and he looked like he was in shock.

"C'mon! Let's get up to her room before she leaves with Drew," I said quickly. I sped out of the kitchen and, instead of going through the crowd, went around it. Vampires were dancing to slow music and the four of us zoomed around them. We were up the stairs and at Renesmee's door in less than a second. I pushed the door open and went inside. The room was empty. I stared around in dismay. "Edward?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They're not in here. I don't hear any thoughts," he replied grimly. I sighed.

"Well? Alice, have anything on where they are?" Bella asked tentatively. I shook my head sadly.

"Now all we can do is wait," I turned to Jacob. It was the first thing he had said since my vision. I agreed and sat down on Nessie's bed. Bella and Edward joined me too, but Jacob went to Nessie's desk and sat in her chair. He held something in his hand. I peered at it and saw something brown glinting. I drew in a deep breath. I was right. Whatever that was, it had Nessie's scent all over it.

"What is that?" I asked him. He sighed and held out his hand. I leaned over and took a gold ring from his outstretched hand. It had a brown golden garnet in it and sparkled. I was right. It was Nessie's ring. Jake had given it to her when she was just a year old. She loved it and never took it off. Except for now, I guessed. I smelled Ness's scent on it and smiled. I missed her already. She was such a lovable little girl. I put the ring back in Jake's hand. I knew he needed Nessie's scent more than any of us.

BPOV:

We waited. And finally, after about 2 hours, she came. All the vampire guests were leaving and only the ones closest to us—Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, and some others—were staying with us. And Renesmee just leaped in through her window. She saw us all there and smiled. I opened my mouth to reprimand her, but to my surprise, Jake beat me to the punch.

"Where were you? What were you doing? How could you just leave?" he growled. She stared at him, clearly shocked.

"What? What did I do?" she asked. Her big brown eyes stared at us in confusion. I saw the innocence plain on her face. Either she really didn't know why we were so angry, or my five year old daughter was a better actress than we thought.

"You just _left _us, and you went with that—" Jacob broke off. Drew had just leaped through the window. He took one look at us.

"I should get going. Everybody's leaving," he said. I glared at him, ready to stop him, but Edward held my arm and slowly shook his head. I understood. It would be better to talk to Renesmee without him there. Renesmee smiled at him dazedly and said goodbye. I scowled.

"Look, I met Dre, talked to him and—" she began, but I broke her off.

"Who's Dre?" I asked. She said it like _Dray, _and I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, Drew is Dre. He told me that's his real name, but everyone called him _Dree, _so he changed it to Drew. He said only his _friends _call him Dre."

That dreamy look came back on her face. I didn't like it. Of course, it was okay by me when it was for Jake, since she can't really help that, but not for Drew. This wasn't right.

She continued. "So I was talking to him and we really clicked. He wanted to see my room, because he said a person's room tells you a lot about them. So I took him upstairs and we were just talking and then he asked me if I was thirsty. I said yes, because we haven't hunted in a while. So we went. That's it, really, you guys are all worked up—" She stopped when she saw the look on my face. I was staring at her. My eyes were wide and my mouth fell open. My daughter, who had blood and a beating heart, had just blinked. And her chocolate brown eyes, perfect copies of my dad, Charlie's eyes, had turned… red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!??!!!??" I screeched. "WHY ARE YOUR EYES RED LIKE THE VOLTURI'S?!?" Edward's arms were around me in an instant, hard and restraining. I realized that I had lunged at my own daughter unwillingly. "Let me _GO_!" I yelled. I struggled against his grip, finally breaking free. But, of course, Alice and Jake were ready to hold me back, too. I couldn't break away from their doubly strong hold so I gave up. I glared at Renesmee, who had shrunk back against the window. She obviously hadn't known that the venom in her eyes would dissolve the contacts. I knew, since I had used contacts before. Either she didn't know, or she hadn't been told, by whoever had given them to her. I growled. Her eyes glinted like rubies in the pale moonlight.

"Bella, please calm down. We can sort this out _without _ripping out throats," Alice said. I sighed. Renesmee was cowering and tears were streaming down her face. She turned to Renesmee.

"How could you feed on a human? You have human blood in you, too! Don't you understand? Why won't you?" I asked her, rather heatedly. She whimpered. I scoffed and turned away.

"Renesmee, why are your eyes red?" Edward asked her softly.

"Be—because I—I drank human blood…" she whispered. I looked at Edward. His face had hardened. "I'm sorry! Really, I am sorry! I didn't mean to break our… rule or whatever…"

"It's not our rule that you broke. It's your own morals you gave up. You knew what was right and wrong, and unfortunately you chose the wrong. You really should be apologizing to Carlisle. He built everything for us, preventing us from giving in to the… thirst. But now, everything he made for us has come crashing down. We won't be able to stay in Forks anymore. And neither you nor your mother will be able to see Charlie again. Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?" Edward said. Renesmee trembled and shook her head.

"Are you going to give me a punishment?" she asked fearfully. I snorted. Would she get punished? What kind of a pointless question was that? Edward glanced at me.

"Your punishment will be given to you by yourself." I turned. Alice was looking at Renesmee coldly. I watched her, surprised. "It's your own fault. You made the mistake. You'll suffer for the mistake. And you will fix the mistake," she said icily. Edward stared at her in surprise. She had never spoken to Renesmee like this ever before. I wondered what had caused this. I glanced at my daughter. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. She looked horrified.

RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View) :

I went up the stairs and down the hall to Nessie's room. I knew immediately that that was where they were, because I could hear Nessie and Jacob's heartbeats. I stepped through the doorway and into a bizarre, unusual scene. Renesmee was trembling against the window and Alice was glaring at her. For once, nobody was rushing to protect and hold Nessie; not even Jacob.

"What happened?" I asked. I crossed the room and hugged Nessie. She shook and sobbed in my arms. I turned away and looked sharply at the three vampires facing me. Two of them were her parents. And yet they were all looking like they couldn't dislike her any more than they did now.

"She gave in." The words were cold and hard, like Edward's face as he said them.

I frowned as I contemplated what he meant.

"Gave in? You mean like… to the… thirst?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. I stared at Nessie, unable to contain my shock and horror. She looked at me fearfully. The only think I could think of doing was: "Carlisle!"

He was in the room before I had finished calling his name. Esme was with him, hand in hand. Em and Jasper were close behind them. I told them everything I knew, which wasn't much. Jasper's jaw clenched and Alice went to stand with him. She gripped his hand tightly and gave him a reassuring look. Nobody spoke. The silence that pounded our ears was louder than anything I'd ever heard.

"Is this true, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked finally. She nodded slowly. "Why?" he asked, staying calm.

"Because Dre was drinking it too, and he told me to." I frowned. Who was Dre? Everyone but Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jacob looked confused. Then Bella stepped forward and explained everything to us. Renesmee had seen Drew at the party and had wanted to meet him. They had disappeared and Alice had a vision that they left through the window in Nessie's room. They had gone up to wait and when Nessie and Drew had come back, Drew had left immediately. Nessie's brown contacts had dissolved, showing her red eyes. And then I came.

"But who is Drew?" Emmett asked. I nodded in agreement. Edward explained.

"We met him a couple of miles away from here about a week ago. He was hunting too. I mean, he was hunting animals, like us. He was very gracious and polite, unlike any other vampire we've met in the woods." He scowled, and I knew he was thinking of James, Victoria, and Laurent, a coven we had met more than 5 years ago. All three had met a rather nasty death, thanks to us. Edward continued. "He seemed pretty tame, and rather interesting. We invited him here for some time and he came. Rosalie, you had gone another way to hunt, with Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Renesmee. It was Carlisle, Alice, Bella, and I who met Drew."

I nodded.

"So you invited him to Carlisle and Esme's party and so on. But now what?" I said. Edward shrugged. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Even Carlisle looked unsure.

"Look. Everyone, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't mean to, it was more like a… instinct…" Renesmee said hesitantly.

"It's every vampire's instinct, Renesmee. You're young. You still haven't had much practice being around humans and resisting them. I don't believe it's your fault," Esme said kindly. Alice rounded on her.

"Oh, so when it's Jasper we're talking about, you'll practically kill him if he ever slips! But when it's precious Renesmee we're talking about, well, of course, we can let her go. That's fine, perfectly fine. She's young, just a teenager, she doesn't know what she's doing!" Alice practically spat to Esme.

"Alice, listen—" Esme tried to say. Alice cut her off.

"No! You listen to me! Renesmee slipped, she gave in, she let loose, and that is a problem. We can't have that. She has caused so much trouble for us. People are going to be asking questions, and we'll have to leave Forks!" Alice countered. She was glaring at Esme with so much anger in her eyes that everybody was staring at her. I realized that my mouth had dropped open. I closed it quickly and shook my head.

"We hunted far away." I turned to Nessie. She looked so timid in the corner of her room, and she spoke quietly. "That's why it took so long. We traveled for about 45 minutes. Then we hunted, and… and came back." I could tell it was true, but I could also tell that she was leaving something out. For one thing, she was blushing. And the way she had paused was pretty suspicious.

"Anything else?" I asked. She blushed even more.

"Well… he _might _have… kissed me," she said. Her cheeks became even redder, if that was possible. I wasn't surprised that Jacob gave a low growl. Though I still had a feeling that Nessie was hiding something else, I didn't say anything.

"So? That has nothing to do with anything! You still slipped!" Alice snapped.

"Alice! That's enough. Stop it. I don't know why you're so angry," Carlisle said.

Alice opened her mouth, but the look on his face clearly said that the conversation was over. He turned to Renesmee. "Look, Renesmee, the only reason we are so worked up is because this shouldn't have happened. You are meant to be with Jacob and Jacob only. He imprinted on you, and that meant you two are each others'. We will get to the bottom of this." He looked at Bella, Edward, and Alice. "I want you to find out everything you can about Drew."

They nodded grimly.

"C'mon. Let's go."

**A/N: This chapter was longer, so I hoped you guys liked it. Please Comment/Favorite/Subscribe. The more I get, the faster I post the next chapter!**

**~Topaz**


	3. Normal?

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all of your reviews and support!! I really appreciate everything. Thanks to: iXloveXjacob, Hanzt21, LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD, twilight fashionista artiste, you know who-EdwardRobertLUV, Dilidilzz86, and a super special thank you to my bud teamswitzforever!! Well, I hope you enjoy the third chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters or anything that you recognize as Stephenie Meyer's… so don't sue me, kay?

Chapter 3: Normal??

We had been running around for almost 3 weeks now, trying to find where Drew had showed up from. He himself had seemingly disappeared, like a light feather in a hurricane. We would run back to the house every 3 days to update with Carlisle and the others. But as the days passed by, we got more and more discouraged, and Alice, who was still acting vicious, hadn't had even one vision.

Then, a couple of days before the end of the 3rd week, Alice's eyes went blank. She stared straight ahead at black, flat screen mounted on the wall. Emmett's football game had just gotten over a couple of minutes ago. Now it was Alice's eyes glued to the screen, although not in the same sense, of course.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the dining table and put them in front of her. She picked the pen up and began sketching what she saw. Edward had gone out hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper, so it was just Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie, and me left in the house, and Alice, of course. Her hand moved rapidly across the paper to form a… supermarket? She dropped the pen and blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. I studied the drawing. Baskets of fruit sat in one corner, while vegetables were in another, and an aisle of freezers stretched down until you couldn't see them anymore.

"A supermarket… why would you see a supermarket?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Bella, I don't choose my visions. They just come by themselves."

"I know, Alice, but you could help me out here?" I asked irritably. The entire time we had been out searching, Alice had been incredibly unhelpful. Not only were Edward and I doing all the work, Alice barely did anything at all, forget help us get more progress! She would just tag along and follow us as we attempted (unsuccessfully) to find out everything about Drew. I was getting cranky and Alice wasn't helping. I jumped up and stormed up the stairs to Renesmee's room. She was sitting on the bed, brooding. I sat next to her. I hadn't talked to her since the night she had come back with red eyes.

"Hi, Renesmee…" I said quietly, remembering that the last words I had said to her were probably when I was trying to break free of Edward's hold and rip her throat out. I sighed and hugged her.

"You know I didn't… you know…" I sighed and trailed off, with no idea as to what I should say.

"You know I didn't mean to mess anything up, right?" she said tearfully. I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I know that, Renesmee, but you… you did and now we've got to fix that," I said slowly and carefully. "We're trying to figure this out, and we need to find out about Drew. So if you know _anything _you haven't told us or we don't already know, just tell us, okay?"

"Okay, I will. I can't think of anything, though. And about the red eyes… I could have _sworn _I drank animal blood! It tasted exactly the same, and I felt the same, too. Isn't human blood supposed to satisfy your thirst more than animal blood?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to, but I've never experienced it, so I wouldn't know."

"But… but… you know, I don't even remember drinking it clearly."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Well, I remember him taking me out of my room and then us running through a forest, and then I remember… after that we were standing around and talking… and then the next thing I remember is him giving me the blood."

"What do you mean, giving you the blood?"

"He handed me… a… a _body_," she whispered the last word, "and I drank the blood. But it's mostly a blur."

I frowned.

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" she cried. Tears fell from her eyes and she trembled. I pulled her into a hug and sighed.

"It's okay, Renesmee," I said softly.

"Is it, Mom? Am I ever going to be normal?" she asked through sobs.

"Well… Renesmee, we're vamps. We're _never _going to be normal!"

She groaned and pulled away. "_Not _funny, Mom, I'm serious!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Renesmee, I was just trying to lighten things up a bit! Look, you don't need to be normal! We all love you the way you are. I was never normal, your father was never normal… I guess what I'm trying to say is that normal doesn't run in the family… so don't feel bad about that!"

"Okay, Mom. But _everyone _loves me?" she said skeptically.

"Please, do name at least 3 people in this family who don't love you."

"Alice, Jasper, and… _Jacob_," she whispered.

I stared. "Renesmee, _Jacob is in love with you_!!"

Her tears started again. "Then why hasn't he talked to me since that night?" she cried. "Neither has Alice, or Jasper. They all hate me! They _hate _me, Mom!"

"Stop that! They don't hate you even one bit. Look, we've been through… a couple of rough patches since that night, sweetie, but that doesn't mean anyone hates you! Alice has been acting strange to everyone, as has Jasper and Jacob too. It's not just you."

She wiped her eyes and I smiled down at her. Human-blood-drinking vamp or not, Renesmee was still my daughter, and I wouldn't let anything bad (or too bad) happen to her. "Now look, I want you to come down with me and we'll talk to Alice and maybe Jake, okay?"

At the mention of Jake, Renesmee burst into tears again. I sighed and hugged her again, leaning my head against her.

"Okay, so maybe not Jacob, but you've got to clear it up with Alice at least, okay? You deserve to be treated well." She nodded tearfully and we got up and started down the hall. She hesitantly went down the stairs and into the living room, me close behind, where Alice was still sitting on the couch. I went over and sat Renesmee next to Alice and sat on the other side of Alice.

"Uh, what are you doing, Bella?" Alice said.

"Well, it's been a while since we've just hung out together, you know, Alice?" I said, trying to make a legit excuse.

"Yeah, Alice, I was getting… uh… lonely…" Renesmee said unsure. I smile awkwardly and Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then… well… we're hanging out now, I guess."

"Uh, yeah… Look Alice, Renesmee wants to talk to you," I said firmly. Renesmee shot me an alarmed look and I looked at her sternly. She needed to do this!

"Okay, what's up, Nessie?" Alice said, suddenly acting bubbly. Renesmee looked at her, a little shocked, and then shook her head like she was clearing her mind and replied.

"Well I felt like you, Jasper, and… well, you were ignoring me or something like that," Renesmee stuttered. Alice paused knowingly and sighed.

"Look, Renesmee," she began, "it's just that Jasper was the newest addition to our family before you, and he's still not as comfortable drinking just animal blood as we are. I guess it just made both of us angry that he never slipped up and you did."

"Yeah, I know… look, I'm really, really sorry about that, Alice. I really am."

"I know you are, Ness." They smiled at each other. I felt happy, now that I had resolved the problem between the two, but I still felt some tension. I just ignored it.

Suddenly, Edward leapt onto the floor in front of us, crouched down like he was about to attack. His teeth were bared and he growled.

"Edward!!" I cried. Alice's eyes went blank, but I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him up on the couch next to me. He gazed into my eyes, panic and confusion the only thing I could see. "What is it?"

Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. "We picked up a scent, Bella."

Emmett leaned over the couch next to me and nodded. "A _baaad_ scent!"

Esme was the only one to enter normally. She came in and looked me straight in the eye. "It's… I hate breaking the bad news!"

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on??" I yelled. Silence settled in the Cullen house. Everyone stood quietly, looking at each other. I growled and lept up to my feet.

"If nobody tells me, I'm going out there and finding whatever scent you found! I don't understand why somebody JUST CAN'T TELL ME!" My voice rose higher and higher and I spun around with inhuman speed, ready to race out the door, when Edward grabbed my hand.

"It's…"

**A/N:**Haha, I left a cliffhanger there, see that? "It's…" Yeah I only did that because at the moment I had no idea where I was going from there, so I just stopped. Well, I'll try to update ASAP because now I know the urge to read more is even more… hopefully I surprise you! Who knows, I might even surprise myself with this one!

Also… reviews make me update faster! You see… I get an email every time someone favorites, subscribes, or reviews, so I get reminded! So go ahead and press one of those buttons at the bottom…. Right there! Yupp, you got it! I promise a virtual cookie is coming for those who review!


	4. Déjà vu

**A/N for**:

As you know, I promised a virtual cookie to all of my reviewers! So let's see who gets a cookie and big thanks from me: LisaRenesmeeCullen, poopendolly, zukoxluver, LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD (white chocolate macadamia nut, they're my fave!), Dilidilzz86, xXOneChemicalGirlXx, and all of you who reviewed but don't have fan fiction accounts. Plus, special thanks go out to my awesome friend, teamswitzforever, who is a huge help, since I can't update my chapters without her! So you can thank her by reading her stories, _Sunlight_ and _Sweeter Than Revenge. _Also, thanks to xxHopelessDreamerxx, Sara, you're my inspiration!

Chapter 4: Déjà vu

_**"If nobody tells me, I'm going out there and finding whatever scent you found! I don't understand why someone JUST CAN'T TELL ME!" My voice rose higher and higher and I spun around with inhuman speed, ready to race out the door, when Edward grabbed my hand.**_

_**"It's…"**_

"It's the Volturi." I stopped and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to a frightened Renesmee.

"The Volturi? But why… they don't want to see Renesmee, do they? They… they…" I couldn't speak properly. "But this isn't so big, is it? I mean, you guys were acting like it's the end of the… the world or something…"

Edward sighed. "This is the worst part, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Do you want me to yell again?" I threatened. To my relief, the mood lightened a bit as he gave a small chuckle and sat next to me, his arm over my shoulder.

"Bella, it's the whole guard," Esme said grimly, stepping forward and resting her hand (not that she would need to) on my shoulder.

"_Again_?" I groaned.

"Yes, and this time they're even bigger than before. And there's a couple of small details you might want to know, Bella…" Carlisle trailed off.

"We picked up Drew's scent with them." Emmett broke the grim silence and I whimpered. Renesmee, on the other hand, looked up, her eyes bright. Alice gave her a warning look and she bit her lip. "And, uh, Charlie's."

"WHAT????" My scream echoed through the house. Charlie?? Why?? What?? But… but… Charlie, why would Charlie be anywhere near the Volturi? "CHARLIE?"

"What?? No, no, no, NO!" Renesmee cried. More tears formed in her eyes. I found myself wishing I could cry.

"Bella, Bella! Bells, are you okay?" Jake's husky voice wrenched me back to reality. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. Well, at least one thing was normal.

Beside me, Renesmee blushed and looked at her hands in her lap. I turned to face Jacob and he hopped over the couch and crouched in front of me, wolf-style. Edward rolled his eyes and, despite the fact that he had been living in the same house as Jacob for a pretty long time, pinched his nose and turned away.

Jake ignored him. "Bella! Bella!" He grabbed my hand. "What happened??"

I was practically hyperventilating, but not really, of course. Dry sobs ripped from my throat and I trembled, sinking deeper into the couch. Alice's cold hands were on my shoulders gently.

"It's Charlie, Jake!" Jacob's eyes widened.

"What happened to Charlie? Tell me, Bella! Edward, what happened?" he said, turning to Edward when I wouldn't speak.

"We picked up the Volturi's scent. Drew's was there too, and… uh, and Charlie's." Edward hesitated and then put his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder.

"Oh no, no, no! This is ALL my fault! It's all because of me! Mom, I'm so, so sorry! I'm so…" Renesmee broke off, sobs taking over her voice. Jacob looked at her. I watched him, holding back my cries. He stared at her passionately, a warmth and concern in his eyes, hurt in his eyes, but a fire in his eyes at the same time. He wanted to help her, make sure nothing ever happened to her, but he was hurt _by_ her. And he wasn't sure if he could forgive her for what she did.

My family of vampires stood together in front of me, pain and sympathy etched across their faces. Jacob gripped my hands nervously. Edward's arms were wound around me. Alice gently pressed my shoulders, soothing my nerves and helping me calm down enough to breathe steadily.

Renesmee sat alone. She was at the other end of the same couch; but alone. I took a deep breath, then took Jake's hand and pulled him onto the couch. Then I shoved his hand into Renesmee's. She looked up, tears glistening in her reddish brown eyes, pain evident on her face. Jacob sat stonily, but he didn't move his hand.

I turned to Edward. "We have to do something."

"Of course we will. We're going to track the scent."

**A/N for**:

Welll?? I love how I left yet another cliffhanger!!! You people probably feel like killing me right now, which is why I'm happy you don't know where I live. Well, except for a few of you…

And to xXOneChemicalGirlXx, I wouldn't count on that! Sorry! =[. But a person knows where I live and is also a very avid Jacob fan… said person also has very sharp knives in her kitchen! Which is also why I'm a bit afraid that I left another cliffhanger… better lock the doors!

Please, please, _please_ review!! Think about it: you could be one of the lucky cookie owners!

_**A/N from BFFL teamswitzforever (Or Kaush):**__Hello you awesome reader peoples! I am here, writing this for no apparent reason. Ok, so I just wanted to say: who thought that this chapter was Ah-mazing!? (Clique-style!) Seriously!? The Vultori? Who would have freaking guessed, huh? Not moi! So, anyway, I want to tell you guys to REVIEW – cause if you do… then I'm granting you a pie! Mhmm, that's a right – not just a cookie, but a pie! Heck, make it whatever flavor you want (mine's Oreo by the way!) _


	5. Jealousy & Hope

**A/N: Hi! Well… I don't really feel like recognizing anyone, I mean, I want to, but with my wrist, it just hurts too much to type a lot. It hurt to finish the chapter!! **

**Switz: Lol... but she did anyways… cuz she LOVES you guys ******** Make sure to review all you loving readers!! **

Chapter 5: Jealousy & Hope

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

I ran with Bella's hand in mine. I could feel the pain she was in and I was sorry that I had ever let this happen.

"Bella, we will find him _alive_, I promise." She just nodded. I sighed and ran her down to where we first found the scent and stopped. She took a deep breath in and nodded.

"I smell it." I nodded too.

"It follows down that way," I said, pointing through a couple of tall trees that weren't nearly as old as I was. We jogged at a human pace through the trees. Bella sniffled every now and then, and I knew she had caught a particularly strong whiff of Charlie's scent.

"Does a person's scent change when they… you know, turn?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. You still smell the same to me, Bella… ravishing." She didn't even crack a tiny smile. But I understood her pain and her position. Knowing that someone you loved was in trouble led to a nagging fear that it was your entire fault. And that could kill you (figuratively!).

"So Charlie should smell the same no matter what."

"Yes, he should, but to tell you the truth, I don't think that's what they'll do with him."

"Well then? What else would they do?"

"They could… get information about us through him." Bella's face was full of horror, her eyes wide as they could be and her mouth slightly open.

"_Get information_?" she whispered as I nodded painstakingly. "H-how?"

"They could… torture him. They could scare him so much he has to tell. They could threaten him. Or they could pretend they were our allies and we're in the middle of some sort of vampire-ic war."

"But it's the Volturi's own law: no humans should know about vampires' existence!"

"I know, Bella. But…"

"But? It's bad news, isn't it?"

I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Bella, but after they've gotten the information out of him they would either… turn him, which is unlikely, or they would…" I let the sentence hang there.

She gasped, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Kill him?" I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed dryly, with no tears to shed, against me.

"Shh…shh… Bella, don't be like that. I know that we'll find him before they hurt him. I know it."

Bella looked up sadly and then took my hand and we walked through the trees along Charlie's scent.

We had been walking for a while when I picked up another scent.

"Bella! Come here!" She jogged over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell this, Bella?"

"Yeah… it seems familiar a bit, but I can't recognize it." Bella made her blush face, which is when she wants to blush but obviously she can't.

I frowned. "You should. This is Tanya's scent."

"Oh yeah… Tanya…"

My frown grew bigger. "Well it seems like she was on her way to visit us"—insert a snort from Bella—"and then caught the scent of the Volturi and started tracking them, because her scent moves toward our house and then back when she catches the scent."

"So?"

"So, if Tanya's on Charlie's and the Volturi's trail, and she's already ahead of us, then that's so much better!"

"How is that better?" she said bitterly.

My frown was almost filling my entire face by now. "_Because _Tanya is our friend and she can protect Charlie until we reach there! Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it…" she shrugged indifferently. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't entirely trust Tanya."

"What? But we Cullens have known her for ages! You haven't even known Carmen and Kate as long as her, but you trust them just fine!"

"Sor_ry_ if I don't like some people!"

My eyes grew wide. "Oh, my god. Bella, are you _really _jealous of Tanya??" She made her blush face again and I laughed. "Jealous… _jealous_!"

She punched me. "Shut up, Edward." I stopped laughing and took her hands.

"Bella, love, we've known Tanya and the other Denali's for ages! We trust her! I'm sorry for laughing… but I can promise you, she can't make a move on me if I'm here and she's not."

There it was again: her blush face. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think she'll protect Charlie?? She's never met him! She might just think that he's some random human!!"

"She has never met him," I agreed, "but she knows who he is. At our wedding, he was recognized as your father."

Bella bit her lip. I grinned, knowing I had won this one. "Now come on." I slid my arm around her waist and began running forward.

**A/N: So sorry to all those people who reviewed and subscribed and what not, but you all know who you are, and you know that you'll get a virtual cookie AND pie! The pie is courtesy of my BBF (no, that's not a typo) teamswitzforever, and you get any flavor you want on either!**

**So go ahead… enjoy your cookie and pie (and this chapter!!) **

**Well? What do you think? I kind of feel bad, because nothing is really given away in this chapter, you know, no new information about Charlie or anything, but it's only because of my darned wrist! I would have made two chapters and posted them at the same time, but I couldn't do it. I'm sorry… I let you down. =( But next time I **_**promise**_** I will try to give you as much info as I can without giving away my entire plot (which I am making up as I go along! *smiles sheepishly*). Just review for me, okay? I love reading reviews!! It will make me happy!!**


	6. Charlie's Angels

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry about the delay in updates!!! I am SUCH bad person!! But this time I gave you two chapters and I have already started working on the next one, so no worries! I'll have it updated and on here in no time, I swear!!!**

**Super thank you's to all of my reviewers, I love you guys even if I don't update very often… blame my computer! :P**

**Anyway, you guys rock, keep reading and reviewing!!!! And I'll keep writing! 33**

**Switz's A/N: Haha, Div. Don't worry… ur not that bad of a person. I mean… my updates are wayyy slower! So so sorry to all my readers. (If you're not a fan of my fics, go and check them out!! They are called Sweeter Than Revenge and Sunlight by moi, teamswitzforever)**

Chapter 6: Charlie's Angel

POV UNKNOWN (BUT YA'LL WILL PROBABLY FIGURE IT OUT!)

Heavy steam filled the whole cave. My breathing was the only thing I could hear and I immediately shut my mouth. I didn't need anybody knowing I was here. I was pressed against the cold rock wall.

Suddenly, a THUD filled the room. I gasped involuntarily and dropped into a crouch.

"Take him in here!" I recognized Aro's angry voice echoing through the cave. "Just leave him there until he is calm enough for me to comprehend what he is saying." I could just imagine Aro rubbing his forehead like this was all a waste of his time. I shook my head stayed in my crouch. Footsteps sounded nearby and I instantly tensed.

But then they grew softer until I could barely hear them. I waited until all of the steps were completely gone. Then I leapt to my feet. A soft sobbing noise was coming from somewhere to my right. I frowned and crept silently to the place where it was coming from.

I took a deep breath and blew hard so that the steam in front of me dispersed and I found myself facing a frail man curled on the ground. My eyes widened. This was Bella's father!

I thought back to the wedding and recalled his name to be Charlie. I knelt beside him. "Charlie?" I said as softly as I could with him being a human. He started and stared at me in fright. He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and teary and his nose was rubbed red.

"Who are you? How do you know me??" he asked frantically. He struggled helplessly against the ropes biting into his wrists and ankles.

"Shh, shh, I'm here to help. I know the Cullen family, I know your daughter, Bella. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I assured him. Only problem was, I didn't exactly know the way out.

I bent down and felt my fingernails. They were sharp, yes, but sharp enough to cut through the ropes? Or would I have to take this the old way? I sighed and began running my fingernails against the rope.

"How do I know you're not another one of them? How do I know I can trust you?" he asked in a quavering voice. Wow. Man was in a life threatening situation and still had the common sense to ask the obvious.

But I didn't have time to prove anything to him. "It doesn't really matter, does it? You've got no other choice." I spoke the truth. Finally I leaned back with a quiet sigh. My nails idea wasn't exactly working. And at this point, I had no other choice.

"I'm gonna have to do something to get you out of here… but it might scare you. I'm just warning you, don't be alarmed. I will not harm you." I made my tone as soft as possible. His eyes widened even more, if that was possible, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Okay…" I muttered, and then I leaned down and stretched my mouth open, revealing my long, sharp fangs. His breathing grew shorter and faster.

As gently as I could muster, I leaned down and began snapping the ropes with my deadly fangs. My hands gripped the ropes hard as I resisted the thirst. I knew if I so much as cut through his skin, he was dead and so was I.

Finally, the ropes on his wrists broke and I pulled them off and threw them aside. Then I began cutting through the rope on his ankles. When I had finished, he stood up on shaky legs and I shook my head.

"You won't need to use your legs." I grabbed his hand and, with a small tug, pulled him onto my back like he was a three year old going for a piggy-back ride.

"What—"

"Shh! You don't want to get killed, do you?" I began running forward at a human pace, blowing the steam away. I was surprised that Aro didn't have guards or anybody out here just in case someone happened to show up to rescue Charlie, but at that point it wasn't really bothering me.

I heard the noise of thunder… well, thundering, and, squinting through the steam, saw a bright flash of white light—lightning.

I followed the light and the noise and soon we were at the mouth of the cave. "Yes! Here we are!" I said triumphantly.

"Can I get down now?" he asked timidly. I snorted.

"What, are you gonna take a bus home or something, old man?"

"I don't think either of you are going home anytime soon." A new voice cut into our conversation. I spun around and there stood a man—a vamp—I had never seen before. He was handsome—nothing new, really—but there was something different about him. The way he grinned at me, showing his sharp fangs, the way his deep red eyes twinkled, the way he spoke, it all made me stop and stay right where I was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Who are you? Will you tell me that?" Charlie wriggled on my back and I let him go without thinking. "Ahh, now that was easy for both of us, right?" I stared at him, still in daze. But the moment he took a step towards me and Charlie, I snapped out of it and tensed.

"I don't think so!" I snapped and I pulled Charlie on my back again and raced through the trees outside the cave. Lightning flashed overhead. I had left the vamp far behind. Whatever effect he had wanted, I doubt he expected what had just happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Charlie yelled. I laughed and shook my head. He'd find out. We hadn't come too far from the Cullen house, which was a kind of stupid mistake on Aro's part, but then he was always making rather stupid mistakes. We were just a couple of miles away from the house, which would take me about a minute to cover.

But suddenly I smelled something that made me stop in my tracks. I took a deep breath to make sure I was right, ignoring Charlie's complaints and questions.

I smelled Edward and Bella. I followed their scent a couple of yards back and to the left.

And sure enough, there they were: Edward and Bella.

**A/N:So how did you like it? You loved it? Aww! Well, just in case you haven't guessed yet, the POV for this last chapter was Tanya Denali, and she did follow the Volturi into that cavey thing, and YES, the Volturi took Charlie as a hostage-dude!! *GASP* Cue suspense music, please! But why??? Well… you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out!**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the faster I update! Because I can write two 25 page stories in a day if I am happy enough, but when I'm sad, it'll take me a week to finish… ONE! So keep me happy, peoples!**

**Switz's A/N: Also… if you give her… 50 reviews… she will post the chapter next week! Yayy! Well… she doesn't know she will… but if you do review a lot… than I'll force her to! Lol**

**~Topaz **


	7. Hate

**A/N: ENJOY! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. BUT... Switz has an explanation as to why that's happening. Check out her A/N at the bottom.**

_Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight... we have some issues to deal with._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hate**

"Dad!!" I cried. And at the same time, Edward spoke.

"Tanya!" he exclaimed. I stared at him ruefully and then sprinted forward to where Tanya and Charlie were. Tanya bent over and let Charlie slip off of her back.

I pulled my flustered father into a hug. "Dad! Are you okay??"

"Wha—I think so. What just happened to me, Bella??"

I pulled away and glanced at Edward. "We should take him home, Bella. Get him checked up by Carlisle. Come on, let's go."

Charlie looked warily at Tanya and I chuckled, remembering my first time running with Edward. "Don't worry, Dad, you come with me."

I took my father's hand and looked at Edward.

"Bella, we need to run. I don't know what they might have done to him, but whatever it may be, we need to get him to Carlisle _ASAP_."

I sighed, "Alright. Fine." I turned to Charlie apologetically. "Sorry, Dad." Then I pulled him onto my back and we raced through the woods and back home. Edward reached first since he was the fastest and as I slowed to a stop, he and Carlisle came outside.

"Charlie, nice to see you again! I just wish it weren't under such grim circumstances," Carlisle, always the gentleman, smiled, shaking Charlie's hand after I let him down.

"Now, Carlisle, I want to know what's going on! I just got kidnapped by people I've never seen in my life!! And they apparently knew who I was. And then I got rescued, I suppose, by another person who I don't know and who knows me!" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie, I understand your demands. But firstly I need to make sure you're not hurt." Carlisle stepped forward cautiously.

"Carlisle's right, Dad. You have to be safe." I nodded at Charlie. "Here… Carlisle, would you drug him?"

"If that's what he'd prefer," Carlisle said. Charlie gulped and nodded.

"Okay…" With a frown he stepped forward and Carlisle disappeared and returned in a flash of white. Then he took Charlie's arm, rolled up his sleeve, and gently pushed the needle into the skin on the inside of his arm, right below his elbow joint. Charlie's eyes fluttered and then rolled back into his head and I caught him and carried him slowly to the living room. Then I jogged upstairs, Edward following me and Tanya following him and Renesmee following all of us.

"Mom! Mom!! I need to talk to you, Mom." I paused outside the door of Edward's and my room and bit my lip. Tanya was looking at Edward like he was an all-you-can-drink blood buffet. But Renesmee seemed tense. So I followed her to her room and we sat on her bed.

"Okay… what do you want to talk about?" I asked. To my surprise, tears welled in her eyes. "Renesmee! Why are you crying??"

I pulled her into a hug as she mumbled, "Everyone hates me! They all hate me! You probably hate me too!"

"How could I ever hate you?? How could anyone ever hate you, Renesmee?"

"A-A-Alice and Jasper haven't said a word to me ever since the party and Jake hasn't even _looked _at me! And you guys are all so mad!" I recalled that the last words I had spoken to her were when I was attempting to rip her throat out.

"It was just… a really big shock to all of us. But I promise you, nobody hates you. Alice and Jasper are just upset that he worked so hard to become a 'vegetarian' but you… didn't. But they don't hate you!!"

She looked at me tearfully. "Maybe they don't. But Jake does." Her voice lowered to a whisper so quiet I could barely hear it, even with my sensitive vampire hearing.

"Well she's right about that one."

* * *

**A/N for this chapter and the next! ;) they sort of go together, but it would be too long as just one, so I split them up but called them different chapters anyway.**

**Switz's A/N: So… you all are probably wondering why I have a lot of author's notes in Topaz's story. Well, it's because she can't use properly, so she e-mails me her Word Docs and I post them up for her. Well, aren't I generous? Hehe. **

**I was recently (ok… this was like 5 weeks ago) at her house and I she asked me how to do it and I showed it to her. Only problem is that her document manager is wacko! Seriously. So, I realized that it isn't Divi's/Topaz's fault. It's her Document Manager's fault. If you're mad because she doesn't update to often… don't blame her. With that being said… I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! (Yeah, she already wrote it. In fact, she wrote up to chapter… 10! So, yeah. You'll like like a chapter each day =) ) **

**Make sure to REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE AND FAVORITE!!!! **


	8. Melting Butter

**A/N: Hey! Um… I don't really have anything to say… so just read, I guess! ;)**

Chapter 8: Melting Butter

I looked up and there he was. Speak of the devil…

"Jacob Black. You watch what you say," I warned.

"I can say what I want, Bella," he sneered. I gaped at him. Jake was always sweet, always caring. What was wrong with him??

I stood up and, jabbing my finger in his chest, snarled, "Think before you speak. I can give you serious issues, so don't talk to my daughter like she's nobody. You imprinted on her. So you better stop your attitude and snap out of it."

"So what if I imprinted on her?" he said, but this time he sounded sad and desperate. "So _what_? She obviously seems to prefer vamps instead of me, so oh well." I stared at him and then pushed him out into the hallway and slapped him across the face.

"Jacob. Shut your mouth if you're not gonna speak sense."

"Isabella," he mocked, "I _am _talking sense!"

My jaw clenched. "Look, Jake, are you really that mad at Renesmee?"

"I'm not _mad_ at her. I _hate_ her!" he explained like he was telling me what the weather was going to be like when instead he was telling me how he was about to break my 5 year old daughter's heart more than it already was.

"No way. Jake, you imprinted on her, you _can't _hate her!" I argued.

"Well, it's true! I did imprint on her. But that didn't stop her from canoodling with some other stranger she met at that party, did it? No. So why should it stop me from hating her??" he growled back.

"It should stop you from hating her because you don't really hate her. I can see it in your eyes, Jake. You love her. I _know _you do! You want to hate her. You can't, Jake. And pretending will only hurt more people."

And just like that, he began to tear up too. It was like putting a frozen stick of butter into a pan and watching it melt away the ice and coldness and turning into the soft butter. Jake bent down, since he was so much taller, and cried on my shoulder. I felt really strange. It was like having your dad cry with you for support. Jake was so tough. Sweet, yes, but tough.

"Aw, Jake."

"It's just… I love her _so much_ but she never seems to notice. I just—"

He pulled away when a door slammed loudly. And in a flurry of movement I found Renesmee pressed against Jake. He seemed just as surprised as I was but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and bent his head so it was leaning on hers. I looked at them, the picture of perfection. Of course, it helped that Jake was easy on the eyes and Renesmee was a perfectly proportioned vamp.

"Ahem… Bella?" I turned when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I said in the same tone.

He frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'm repairing their relationship. Jake imprinted on Renesmee whether you or I like it or not, so we've got to deal with it! I'm just making them feel the way they did before!" I explained defensively.

Renesmee pulled away, leaving Jacob with his arms wrapped around air and a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, uh, Mom? Can I talk to you… again…?"

I sighed, rolled my eyes and took Renesmee by the hand. She whispered into my ear, once we were in her room, "I _don't _feel the same way about Jake anymore. I feel like Drew's the one who imprinted on me. But what Jake said was soo sweet. I don't wanna hurt him."

"Renesmee! Do you realize that's just the same as 'hurting him', if not worse?? Now you've made him think he was all wrong about what he thinks. You shouldn't have done that," I scolded.

Tears welled in her eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't say sorry to me. You should be saying sorry to Jacob. But now's not the time. Your grandfather's downstairs with Carlisle and Alice. C'mon, let's see how he's holding up." I took her hand and led her out of her room. "We're going to see Charlie," I explained to Edward.

He followed but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake slink back to the room he had been in all week long. I sighed unhappily. Poor Jake.

"Why is the mutt so upset?" Edward murmured in my ear quietly so Renesmee couldn't hear. I slapped his arm.

"Don't call him that. And he has every right to be upset. How would you feel if all of a sudden some guy walked into our house and I loved him instead of you?"

That shut him up.

**A/N: This was just a little look into how Renesmee and Jacob's relationship is right now… aka, not so good! Please, please, PLEASE review, guys! Just press the button down there! Come ON! You know you want to! I have a BIG twist for you guys coming up; just a warning!**

**Switz's Says: Ok. So. I know I said I'd post this chapter the day after I posted chapter 7... but Divi didn't follow my instructions. If you are angry, go tell her. Because SOMEONE isn't following my directions. **

BTW - Go check out my story SUNLIGHT (by teamswitzforever)! I just finished it today, and there will be an E-Chat party going on SEPTEMBER 6TH!


	9. Laughs

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy...**

**Switz's Note: Alrighty, I know that ya'll have been waiting a while for this chapter to go up, and I know that Divi -- Topaz was supposed to update the day AFTER the last chapter was posted, but once again, her Document Manager and the thing where you update it on 'My Stories' is seriously loco. Thanks to all the duckies that reviewed last time! Ya'll are rocking our... actually, mostly Divi's socks. **

Chapter 9: Laughs

With a cough and a grunt, Charlie sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

Carlisle smiled as we descended the stairs. "He's fine, Bella." Renesmee and Bella rushed forward to Charlie and talked to him. I leaned against the staircase and Alice crept up to me.

"Where's Tanya?" she asked quietly. But I knew every vampire in the house who wanted to hear it could. I shrugged, attempting at nonchalance. And failing, might I add.

"She's upstairs," I breathed. I noticed Bella tilting her head casually towards me and Alice and had to hold back a chuckle. And, just to make her squirm a bit, I said, "She was _all over me_. She thought that because she saved Bella's dad she got some special treatment or something. But I ditched her."

Bella shuffled her feet and nodded at whatever Charlie was saying. Alice's eyebrows arched and her mouth formed a smirk. "She was all over you? Well, what did she do?"

I stifled a laugh. Now Alice was playing along—the game would be real fun. "Oh, when Bella went with Renesmee and I took Tanya into the bedroom, she practically threw me onto the bed. And she was trying to kiss me."

Alice turned slightly so Bella couldn't see the huge grin spreading across her face. "Trying? So she didn't succeed, then?" Bella fidgeted a little and tugged at her dark brown hair.

"I don't know," I shrugged. My mouth was practically hurting from forcing myself to not smile. Alice was on the verge of breaking down in laughter.

Bella's hands curled into fists and in all her fury, she accidentally let her shield up. I caught a few thoughts, all pretty much similar: _That bitch! __**My**__ husband! Who the hell does she think she is? And Edward? He doesn't __**know**__ if they kissed or not?? What. The. Hell?_

I spun around, a wide grin spreading across my face, ear to ear, and I grabbed Alice's hand and led her up the stairs, two at a time. We reached the upstairs hallway and burst into a fit of silent laughter, doubled over and clutching our stomachs. It was a good thing we didn't need oxygen, because if we did, we would have been dead for a while.

I calmed myself down and took a deep breath. "Why was that all so funny?" I asked Alice as I inhaled and exhaled slowly to stop my laughter. "It wasn't _that_ funny. Was it?"

Alice grinned and shook her head. "Nope. I think we've just had way too much serious time in this household. Time to roll out the toilet jokes!" And with that, we burst into laughter loudly. Tanya emerged from a room down the hall.

"I love your house, Cullens! Absolutely amazing. I just love the choice of the color schemes." She shook her head and sighed happily. Her amber eyes rested on me for a moment. "Love it." I felt a smirk slide on my face involuntarily.

"Thanks."

**A/N: I know this chapter was completely meaningless. I just thought it was getting too serious, that's all! Anywho, please, please, **_**please**_** review!!! It makes me happy. And my stories are always better when I'm happy. Well actually sometimes I vent out my anger by typing (really hard) up chapters… but that's besides the point! So… review! ;) I'll update soon, I promise!**

**Switz Says: Make sure to review! And I know for a FACT that Divi likes LOOONG, nice reviews complementing her work and telling her how to improve it. Remember peeps... Long Reviews = Happy Author = Better Chapters. With that in mind... REVIEW! WOOT! **


	10. What The

Chapter 10: What the—

"Knock, knock! Sorry to interrupt an average day in the Cullen household!" The sound of his voice made me stop short. I dropped the bowl I was holding (the _glass_ bowl) and, ignoring the complaints of everyone else in the room, sped to fling open the screen door leading out behind the house.

"Ahh! DREW!" I squealed and flung my arms around him [**there you go, xXNightmareGirlXx!**] Drew slipped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there, Ren," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and pressed the palm of my hand to his face and thought, _Ren is THE cutest nickname ever! _

I could practically FEEL the anger and discomfort of every single person in the house, but I didn't pay any attention to it. And why would I? I mean, with such an amazing guy right in front of me (who has nothing to focus on besides ME), why would I even bother acting like any other person matters? I wouldn't bother; because they don't.

When my father's voice yelled, "RENESMEE CULLEN," I flinched and sighed.

"WHAT, Dad??" I yelled. "_What_?" I spun around to face my parents, standing in front of me with wide eyes and looking like they were about to have heart failure [**heart failure… haha! Their hearts aren't beating! Get it? Get it…never mind…**]

Even though they stood right before me, my eyes clouded over with Drew. His amazing baby blue eyes, his strong arms, his sweet smile, his lips on mine… and did I mention, he has a six pack? A _six pack_!! I sighed and swooned on the spot, achieving more glares and weird looks from my so-called loved ones. Oh well!

EPOV (If you haven't figured it out yet—which you should've—the part above was in Renesmee's POV)

How?? _How_???? How did my sweet 5 year old daughter go from precocious, innocent little girl to big, nasty bitch? I didn't even regret the thought. Why not admit the truth?

Bella's thoughts floated to me: _What. The. Hell. Is. That. THING. That's. Replaced. OUR. RENESMEE??? _If thoughts could talk, hers would be screeching. I rubbed my forehead and tried to figure it out too. And then I realized, _duh_, what's Renesmee thinking?

_Drew… Drew… Drew… six pack!! Ah! Mm… Drew!! Big blue eyes… strong arms… so sweet, so nice, so amazing… DREW!_

I clapped my hand to my mouth; just a natural reflex most people do to keep from barfing. You know, one would think I would've gotten over that reflex in my 108 years of living on Earth, but no—it's ever present. Bella frowned up at me. _What is wrong with you? Edward, we have to figure out what's up with Renesmee._ I glanced at Bella. She looked stressed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

Then I looked back at Renesmee and said angrily, "You do not talk to me like that." Then I turned, a stony expression on my face, and stalked up the stairs. Bella followed me, her long brown hair dancing behind her. I heard footsteps behind us, but I didn't look back. Renesmee was supposed to think that I was furious at her; which in fact I was, but whatever.

I reached Carlisle's study and paced around in there until the door opened and Bella walked in… followed by everyone else in the whole house. Well, besides for Charlie and Jacob, who were talking it up in the next room, and, of course, "Ren" and her pretty boy downstairs.

I stared around at all of them in surprise. And everyone was looking back at me, expectantly. So I cleared my throat and said, "Something is seriously wrong with Renesmee." I paused and listened carefully to Renesmee's thoughts, making sure she couldn't hear us.

Carlisle spoke up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think she just likes him. I mean she loves—loved Jacob but she was never this way. He's doing something to her on purpose. It's possible he has a power that can do something like this—but what it is, I can't say."

"I think I know." I looked up, having another jolt of surprise as Tanya slipped through my family members to stand in front of me. Bella walked over to slip her own hand in mine, her jaw clenched. Before continuing, Tanya gave a small sigh and looked straight at Bella, who averted her eyes but tightened her hold on my hand. Turning her gaze back to me, she continued, "When I rescued Charlie, they had taken him to some sort of cave. It was full of fog but unguarded—I followed sounds and voices until I reached him and then I got us outta there. But outside the cave someone was there who hadn't been there before. It was that Drew character—the one who's standing a floor beneath us and kissing your daughter." Her stare was leveled. Bella's breathing grew short.

"So Drew's with the Volturi?" I asked angrily.

"Probably," she agreed, "but I want to tell you about what he did. Charlie was on my back, because I was planning to run him back here. And this Drew guy looked me in the eyes and suddenly I felt like putting Charlie down and walking to the guy. But then I blinked or Charlie said something or some other thing happened and it broke his concentration, and I took Charlie and began running. I think his power is something like control someone's actions or maybe mind-control."

I nodded. "You're right. That would explain why all Renesmee's thinking about is him." But then I focused in on the jumble of thoughts coming from downstairs. _Oh no!! I did it again, didn't I? Jacob—what is he—NO! _And then another… _Stupid jackass comes here like he owns the place and makes __**my **__girl go all swoony? HELL no. Take that, bastard! _And then, another, this one of blond hair and cutesy blue eyes: _Who the hell does this asshole think he is? I'll give him a piece of my mind…_

I interrupted the conversation that had started about Drew's potential powers, said, "_They're having a_ _fight!_" and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

**A/N: hey guys! I'm soo sorry that i haven't uploaded for a long time! I know you guys must hate me and you have every right to. I just lost my inspiration for it for a while. And then I started looking back on my older stories and i started writing more chapters for this one and well.. here you go! (= I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm a little rough on Twilight nowadays. But I'm trying my best. And i did finally get the Doc Manager working so i don't have to bother Switz all the time! She, by the way, is one heck of an author. You had better check out her profile! You can get the link to her profile, as well as some of my other buds, on my profile: .net/~topaz1901**


	11. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Chapter 11: Fight, Fight, Fight!

**A/N: Okay so I had this chapter finished a while ago, but I had to edit it a little. I'm not totally happy with the way it turned out eventually, but I can't change what I want to, being that what I WANT to change are major factors in the upcoming chapters…. So that won't happen. But anyway. Enjoy (if you can)!**

Jacob POV

My jaw cracked loudly as Drew's fist hit its target. "JAKE!" Nessie's screech filled my ears. I staggered backwards but recovered quickly and swung my leg over in a swift roundhouse kick, hitting him in the gut. The breath was knocked out of him and he doubled over.

"Take _that_!" I hissed. Drew straightened up and opened his mouth wide enough for me to see the deathly fangs poking out of his mouth. I scoffed. "Like I haven't seen enough fangs in my lifetime."

Drew lunged forward and clawed at my shirt, tackling me over onto my back. I grunted and gave him a sharp right hook to his jaw. "Jacob, _stop it_!!" Renesmee's futile cries flew by unnoticed.

Until something—or someone—grabbed Drew from behind and threw him against the opposite wall. He hit the beige-colored, weak plaster with a loud resounding _crack! _A giant piece of plaster crumbled to the ground. I clawed at the floor, trying to get to my feet. Someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and roughly pulled me to my feet, which really didn't matter, since they shoved me into the wall right after that. I felt the wall weaken under my weight as I struggled to stay standing.

"_What is wrong with you_?!?" Bella shrieked, her eyes narrowed. "_What do you think you're doing??_"

"Mom!" Ness screamed, but Edward interrupted. He was apparently the one who had pushed me into the wall. Shocker.

He grabbed my collar again and I heard a ripping noise. His fangs glinted brightly in the fluorescent light. A low hiss escaped his lips. "You fucking mutt, I will murder you with a rusted spoon if you ever do anything like that in your hopefully short life again." He clawed at my throat and pushed me back against the wall with a single hand against my neck. I choked out a response, feeling pain shoot along my jaw,

"You won't need a rusted spoon if you don't let go soon." He spit on the ground in disgust and let go of me.

I saw stars and my head spun for probably more than a minute. When the sparkly spots disappeared, I saw Emmett growling in Drew's face and couldn't help but smile. Which was a bad decision on my part.

My lip was split and was bleeding all over my shirt. I had a throbbing headache. Not to mention that my jaw was probably broken. I heard Drew exclaim, "It was just an argument." Yeah, right.

Edward had walked over to Nessie and was wiping her face clean of sparkling tears. I felt a painful pang of a confusing mixture of remorse and jealousy. Nessie leaned against her dad's shoulder and I saw Drew eyeing her from the other side of the room.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins again and I felt like sprinting over and ripping his godforsaken head off his shoulders. Maybe I could make it one of those shrunken heads. And then maybe Esme would let me hang it over the fireplace at Christmastime.

Above Nessie's head, Edward shot me a deep glare of loathing, which made it clear that my recent thoughts hadn't gone unnoticed. Carlisle crossed the room, holding a large box of God-knows-what—but apparently I was about to find out. Without a word, he somehow managed to gently shove me so I was sitting on the floor—which had cracked tiles, thanks to my little _argument _with Drew—and he crouched in front of me, opening the box. It was First Aid. Go figure.

He pulled out one of those liquid things that make sure your cuts don't get infected. I tried to remember what it was called, but my head pounded and my brain went fuzzy.

I blinked myself out of it and was about to protest—_I don't need it_—but he had already applied it to the multitude of deep gashes along my arm, from the sharp-edged, broken tiles. A sharp sting ran along my arm. And now I could actually feel the pain. I opened my mouth to speak again—_That was useless, all it did was make my cuts hurt_—but he had grabbed a big roll of gauze from the box and was beginning to wipe up the blood from my arm.

I was starting to get irritated. Every time I started to say something he'd already start doing something else to fix up my cuts. _Would you stop and listen… _I began to think. Edward cut me off out loud.

"Would you quit asking questions in your head?" he snapped. "Nobody can hear them but me." He gritted his teeth and stopped.

A deep growl filled the air and the front door burst open as an irate Sam charged in, followed by Seth and Leah. Sam's angry eyes glared at Drew, who was still being held against the wall by Emmett.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably curses, but before he could start another "argument", Nessie screamed and ran upstairs. I pushed Carlisle away hastily and pulled myself up, blood and all, and sped after her.

"RENESMEE!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. A searing pain ripped through my jaw and I doubled over in pain, clutching my aching jaw. A drop of blood worked its way from a cut to the carpet, leaving a deep scarlet stain on the carpet. I knew it would stay forever.

I straightened up painfully and sprinted to Ness's room, shoving the door open. She was curled up on her bed, back against the wall and head bowed. I gritted my teeth, starting a fresh series of painful shots running up my jaw, and sat down beside her. She felt the mattress sink—I'm a heavy kid—and looked up, her eyes red and watery.

"Jake, I miss you," she whispered, before bursting into heartbreaking sobs and falling into my open, waiting arms.

**A/N: Eh, what did you think? (= anyway. I have a question to ask you—**_**yo tengo una pregunta muy importante para usted**_**—is that written right?—the next chapter, I've started it to be *dan dan dan* the LAST chapter, the very last chapter. So I've been working on it. But I wanted your opinion! So. Do you guys think it's been long enough? You think I should make Chapter 12 the last chapter for Rising Sun? Or, do you want it to be longer? Leave your answer in a review! I can't promise what I'll do afterwards, but I'll try to go with what most of you want. ~topazz (I just found out that's my lucky stone! Aha!) **


End file.
